


The Separation

by WannabeGinger



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Non-magic, One Shot, Separation, Spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeGinger/pseuds/WannabeGinger
Summary: Zelda and Faustus have a disagreement.





	The Separation

**Author's Note:**

> 70's Non-Magic AU  
I was watching the separation episode of Rhoda and I knew I wanted to write that scene with Zelda.

Zelda aggressively threw her keys into the bowl next to the apartment door. Faustus slammed the door behind them.

“Don’t start with me now, Zelda.”

Zelda walked over to her husband and wrapped her hands around his bicep leaning her head onto his shoulder, “I’m not starting with you.”

“It’s just a crummy job, that’s all.”

“Okay, if you say so, forget it, you’ll find another job.” Faustus peeled her off of him and walked to the sofa.

“I’m not sure I want to find another job, for a while.”

Zelda walked over to sit next to him. “No job? But Faustus…” Before she could sit down she walked to the kitchen counter, “Forget it.”

He stood up to face her, “Forget what!?” she grounded herself in the counter and looked at his face. A man who looked like the one she loved was staring at her with burning intensity.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the counter top. “What’s wrong with you lately?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me?” He closed the distance between them and Zelda could feel his breath on her neck.

“Forget it. Forget it.”

Faustus grabbed her wrists and pulled her to face him. “No, you try to start something and then you say forget it! Make up your mind Zelda!”

She ripped her wrists out of his grip and walked to the other side of the living room. “Alright Faustus, I know what you want,” he needed to calm down and she knew that if she didn’t stop antagonizing him that he would get even more unpleasant. “You want a fight. I made you mad and you want me to be mad, but I’m not going to do it.” Her voice was steady but her heart was beating so hard and fast she could have sworn it was going to jump out of her chest. She walked back towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make dinner, do you want anything specific?”

“Zelda, you are angry and you don’t want to admit it.”

“Faustus, I’m not angry! Just let me make dinner.”

“You’re doing it again! You drive me crazy!” He stormed out onto their terrace. She grabbed her purse and left their apartment. They both needed some space. She would pick up some take-out and they could figure everything out calmly while they ate. 

* * *

She ordered food at his favorite deli and went to the payphone while she waited.

“Hilda…”

“Zelds, what’s wrong?”

“I... “ she blinked back her tears, “I’ve ruined my marriage.”

“Why do you say that love?”

“The tension up there. Nobody says anything, but you keep bumping into it. Something is very wrong with my life…” she swallowed a sob and dabbed her sleeve over the tears that threatened to fall. “And I can’t hide from it anymore. I’ve got to go up there and deal with it.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m down the street from the apartment getting dinner.”

“Do you want me to come? I can be there in a few hours. I can bring Edward with me.”

“No, I don’t need you to come. I just needed to get it off my chest. But, please, Hilda don’t say anything to Edward. He told both of us we weren’t to marry each other and I don’t need him to rub it in my face.”

“I won’t say a thing. Zelds, I love you.”

Zelda watched her food get set on the counter. “My food is ready. Thank you for listening. And Hilda, I…”

“I know. Bye and good luck.”

* * *

Zelda and Faustus sat across from each other, eating in silence. Zelda couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay Faustus, you’ve been dropping hints and I’ve been dropping the subject. But I guess we can’t do that anymore, can we?

“I guess not.”

“Okay, so what is it?”

“I don’t know exactly, I’m just confused about some stuff.” He walked over to his armchair and sat down. Zelda followed and sat on the arm of the sofa.

“Faustus, I have to ask, is there someone else?”

“No.”

“If it’s not someone else, what is it?”

“I’m not as happy as I want to be.” Zelda’s heart broke as he spoke. While she knew he wasn’t happy, hearing him say so was hard on her. She reached a hand out to his and held one of his hands between both of hers.

“How happy do you want to be?”

He turned the tables on her. “You’re not happy all the time.”

“I’m not happy when you’re not happy.”

“Well maybe I’m not happy when you’re not happy.”

Zelda jumped off of the arm of the sofa. “So I’m happy!” She walked away and stared out onto the terrace. “It’s me. Is it me Faustus?”

“Of course it’s you!” He stood behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. “And me. There’s two of us here. I wish I could give you a reason, it’s just that I feel restless. I’ve been thinking that I need to go off by myself for a while.”

She felt tears start to take control of her body, “oh.”

He pulled her into him and felt her instantly begin to relax. “Look this isn’t all that bad. I think you need time away from me, too. I just know that I’m going to take a walk and then we’ll discuss it.” He stepped back from her and walked to the door. Suddenly not feeling his warmth behind her Zelda realized that this was still really happening. He was leaving her.

“Faustus, we’re not leaving it like this! Hey stop,” Zelda panicked and didn’t mean to say anything, but her mouth didn’t listen to her brain, “if you walk out that door now don’t…”

“Don’t come back! Is that what you’re going to say?”

“Who was going to say that?” She needed him to stay with her, but there she was pushing him away again. “There are plenty of ways to finish that sentence. Don’t forget to pick up some milk. Don’t cross against the lights. Don’t, uh, talk to strangers. Don’t... do this to me,” Zelda heard the door close and listened as a trail of footsteps went down the hallway. She sank to the floor and cried. She didn’t stop crying until she fell asleep.


End file.
